


Blessing

by Rae_chan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Late game spoilers, Spoilers, just a thing I wanted to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: Here's a short drabble type thing to release a few SorMik feelings at the point of the game I'm at, which I'm pretty sure is really close to the end.





	

It had been a while since they had slept together, but tonight they needed the contact. Both Sorey and Mikleo knew they had been orphaned, taken in by Gramps and the other seraphim in Elysia, but neither could have had imagined the circumstances.

Rose and the other seraphim had decided to get another room at the inn tonight, giving the boys space to themselves. Neither had spoken much since they had shared the visions of the past held within the huge monolith. The revelations that came from it were huge on many levels, not only did it mark the next leg of their quest, it had revealed the very beginning of it.

“I had never thought about it, it was never that important until now,” Sorey spoke quietly, carefully breaking the silence.

“Is it really important though?” Mikleo replied, chewing the inside of his lip a bit.

“Now we know where we come from,” Sorey continued, “We were chosen, didn't you hear what Gramps said?”

Mikleo was quiet but the expression on his face was drawn. Sorey reached a comforting hand out to his friend.

“Something's bothering you,” He stated, Mikleo's expression flickering from confusion, to surprise, to sadness again.

“I know what we saw, what happened,” the water seraph let his gaze fall, “I just don't understand why?”

“Heldalf did a terrible thing, and the cascade of events that followed was no less horrific,” Sorey tried.

“That's not what's bothering me,” Mikleo grumbled, “why did the Shepard sacrifice a baby, his own nephew?”

“You became a seraph because if it, is that what it is?” Sorey tried again.

“It's not about me!” Mikleo snapped, “I just don't get why a person would use their own family for something so evil,”

Sorey was unfazed by the outburst but took a second to consider it.

“I don't know that answer,” he said finally, “All I know is I intend to fix his mistake, at least the curse part of it, I'll keep the blessing it gave,”

“Blessing? I didn't see any blessing given that whole time, I'm not sure where you were looking,” Mikleo's eyebrows drew together.

“It wasn't something I really saw, but more so something I thought of myself,” Sorey said with a sheepish grin, “I'm not sure if you were listening, but one of the seraph with Gramps said that the human baby they found was premature, unlikely to survive. That was me Mikleo and I'm still here,”

“So you think Gramp's blessing helped you? How is that connected to anything?” Mikleo asked curiously.

“Not Gramp's blessing, though it helped keep us both safe all those years,” Sorey shrugged, but then grasped one of Mikleo's hands in his own, “It was your blessing that kept me alive,”

“You think I gave you a blessing?” Mikleo moved closer, his delicate figure fitting closely against Sorey's larger frame.

“I do, ever since Gramps brought us together, we've never been apart,” Sorey relaxed into the contact, “Um, I guess except for that time right after I became the Shepard and refused to let you be a sub-lord,”

Mikleo rested his head against Sorey's shoulder, “I didn't go far, I got to the inn and then immediately regretted it and went back to find you and follow you and Lailah around,”

“See, You've always got my back, and I always have yours,” Sorey grinned widely.

“Yeah, Always,” Mikleo smiled back, “We should rest, we'll need all of our strength for tomorrow,”

Sorey nodded, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Mikleo began to shimmer like he was going to re-enter Sorey's body, but Sorey made a noise stopping him. Mikleo looked up into his friends face, finding a sad smile.

“Stay here, Stay with me,” He whispered. Mikleo instantly understood, relaxing again into Sorey. The larger boy sighed contentedly before slipping off into sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
